lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tal-Elmar
Tal-Elmar – niedokończona powieść J.R.R. Tolkiena opowiadająca historie z czasów Drugiej Ery, z epoki podbojów numenorejskich widzianych oczami tubylców. Historia rozgrywa się w mieście Agar, położonym w ujściu Iseny lub Morthondu. Głównym bohaterem powieści jest Tal-Elmar syn Hazada Długobrodego. Powieść została opublikowana w XII tomie Historii Śródziemia zatytułowanym The Peoples of Middle-earth. Historia Powieść rozpoczyna się opisem Hazada Długobrodego, który mówi twardym językiem, ma ciężką dłoń i łatwo się wzburza. Hazad żyje w Agar z 17 synami z których Tal-Elmar jest najmłodszym. Przydomek Hazada wziął się od długiej na 5 stóp brody, z której cieszy się bardziej niż ze swoich dzieci. Ludność miasta nie szanuje starszych, wydziela im żywność i zmusza aby sami dbali o siebie. Jednak Najmłodszy syn Hazada nie może tego znieść i pomaga mu za co zyskuje wielką sympatię ojca. Tal-Elmar wygląda też inaczej, jest wyższy, ma jaśniejszą karnację i płomienne oczy, które odziedziczył po swojej babce Elmar. Pochodziła ona ze "Złych ludzi", którzy przywędrowali ze wschodu i spychali mieszkańców w stronę morza. Mieli też broń o której mówiło się, że była wytworzona w ognistych górach przez demony. Eldar została pojmana podczas bitwy, uwięziona w potem została zmuszona do poślubienia Buldara - ojca Hazada. Choć żyła z nim, to przepowiedziała zemstę, że wśród potomków powstanie jeden, który przyczyni się do zagłady ludu i upadku króla. Są też wspomniani inni "dzicy ludzie z lasu", którzy żyli w rejonie zanim przybyli tam mieszkańcy Agaru. Pewnego wiosennego poranka Tal-Elmar pracował wraz z ojcem na polu, które jego rodzina posiadała na zielonym wzgórzu oddalonym o trzy mile od brzegu. Spostrzegli nadpływający numenorejski statek o długich czarnych żaglach. Pobiegli ostrzec mieszkańców miasta o przybyciu "Wysokich ludzi morza" albo jak ich nazywano "Go hilleg". Wiedziano że napadają oni mieszkańców i plądrują krainy. Słyszano też że biorą więźniów na pokład statków z czarnymi żaglami, gdzie muszą oni służyć aż do śmierci z wyczerpania, bycia zjedzonym lub poświęconym ciemności. W mieście jedną osoby był burmistrz Mogru, gdyż reszta pracowała w polu. Morgu nienawidził i bał się Tal-Elmara gdyż ten nie nie robił sobie z jego powagi. Wysłał więc Tal-Elmara na zwiad. Ten przebył las, w którym zaczęli się chować przerażeni mieszkańcy dotarł na brzeg i obserwował statek ze wzgórza. Gdy nabrał odwagi podszedł do Numenorejczyków, którzy obozowali na plaży. Z daleka przypominał Eldara i zapewne dlatego nikt go nie zaatakował. Tal-Elmar nie potrafił wykrztusić słowa, więc został pochwycony a kapitan rozpoczął przesłuchanie. Ciekawostki Historia nie jest dokończona, lecz z zapisków wynika kilka dalszych faktów. Los bohatera nie jest znany, lecz Numenorejczycy rozpoznali w nim pewne pokrewieństwo i traktowali łagodnie. Sam Tel-Elmar ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał język najeźdźców jako zrozumiały, pojawiający się w jego snach. Zamiarem Numenorejczyków we współpracy z "Okrutnymi" z północy było wygnanie "Ciemnych Ludzi" i osadnictwo które zagroziło by "królowi" (z zapisków wynika, że chodzi o Saurona). Nie są jasne ani region w którym toczy się powieść ani czas, jednak Christopher Tolkien uważa, że musiało to mieć miejsce przed tym gdy Sauron znalazł się w Numenorze. Wspomniani "Zli Ludzie" z których pochodziła babka Tal-Elmara byli zapewne Wiernymi - Numenorejczykami mieszkający w Pelargirze. "Okrutnicy" z północy to prawdopodobnie elfy pozostający w kooperacji z Wiernymi. "Dzicy ludzie z lasu" to zapewne Druedainowie. Kategoria:Książki Tolkiena